mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Link
Lauren Nichols, better known by her codename "Link", is a protagonist of Majestic League 1 and 2, and a minor protagonist in 2059: The Invasion. An agent for the government, it's Link's job to make sure Salim Khan does what needs to be done. History Pre-Majestic League Not much is known about Lauren's early life and childhood, but she was most likely born with her powers as it seems to run in the family; her niece Cecilia also has superpowers of her own. Eventually, Lauren found use for her abilities when she became an agent of a secret branch of the US Government, which had ties to various Super Heroes and Super Villains and the events related to them(It is suspected that it may be the CIA, or some secret branch of the CIA). In her new line of work, agent Lauren adopted the codename "Link". After Salim Khan had surrendered to the government and came under the employment of the same branch that Link worked in, Link was assigned to monitor Khan and keep tabs on his movements. Majestic League Link appears relatively late in this RP, being sent by the Government to investigate the recent events that had been occuring in the City of Heroes; namely The Gamemaster's mounting scheme and Berserker's rampages. Link soon found action almost immediately upon arriving in the city, happening upon the brawl that was occuring between the heroes and villains at the Ball. Joining in the fight, Lauren allowed herself to be "captured" by Project Runa who pretended to suddenly become evil, Attempting to infiltrate The Gamemaster and his plans from the inside. He brought them back to his lair, but instead of accepting Runa into his cause, both he and Link too were used as slaves to finish the construction of his machine, along with L and Sadie Volara. Link was soon rescued by the other heroes, and after the ordeal with The Gamemaster had ended she decided to stay in the city, to investigate other potential events that would likely occur. Majestic League; Volume 2 2 Months later, new interesting events would indeed occur with the rise of a new threat, a mysterious being called "The Plague Doctor". Link would discovered the supposed corpse of the Plague Doctor, who had leapt to his death after having been cornered by Todd Wilson and The Ladies' Man. Attempts to identify the corpse in any system, however, proved to be futile. This would soon prove to be a pointless endeavor when it was revealed that this Plague Doctor was only an LMD of the "real" one. Many more would soon follow, before Alistair Spencer was revealed to be The Plague Doctor who orchestrated the entire scheme. Meanwhile, Link also investigated the events surrounding rogue robots and scientists that had suddenly fallen from the sky after supposedly being teleported from an alternate universe. What happened next is unknown, as a zombie outbreak occurred in the city and Link was caught up in the chaos, deterred from her investigations as she attempted to resolve this new threat. Pre-2059 Link had learned a lot through the following 40 years, brushing up against various heroes and villains alike. For an unknown reason, she either quit or was fired from her position in the US Government, coming under the employment of a new entity. Her current employer and mission are unknown. While her work was secret, Link's stories were fantastical, and she had become an idol to her niece, a young Cecilia Nichols. 2059: The Invasion Link travelled to New Evo City, just in time to learn that her old friend Project: Runa had died. Link did not have too much time to process her grief, as The Xir'algath soon invaded Earth and she had to focus her efforts on defeating them. Powers Link can "link up" to technology within 30 ft and control or deactivate it, giving her her namesake.